Betrayers of the Soul
by Areina
Summary: People warned you that growing up isn’t easy. With eccentric friends, a cursed animagus, croutons, and exams Lily Evans could believe that fully. She thought it might even get better during her sixth year at Hogwarts, with nothing to worry about but h
1. Introduction

**_Betrayers of the Soul_**

**_By:_**

Azalea Tropkin

**_Dedication:_**

This is dedicated to the Chipmunks, Lorena, Lizard, and Marina for letting me use your personalities (sort of) for the characters.

**_Rating:_**

PG–13

**_Plot/Summary:_**

People warned you that growing up isn't easy. With eccentric friends, a cursed animagus, croutons, and exams Lily Evans could believe that fully. She thought it might even get better during her sixth year at Hogwarts, with nothing to worry about but homework. But fate just isn't that nice.

**_Characters:_**

Lily Evans: Petite girl, about 5' 4". Loves to read, enjoys Quidditch and likes to hang out with her friends. She's sarcastic, smart, loud, and hot-tempered. With red hair that ironically smells like roses and bright emerald eyes, she easily catches the attention of many boys including Mr. James Potter. She has pale skin that doesn't tan easily but goes well with her hair and eyes. She is one of the only muggle-borns in her year.

Melanie Roberts: Probably the shortest girl in their year, standing just above five feet. Despite her height, it's really hard not to notice her with her cynical comments, loud rants, and fiery temper that's only rivaled by her best friend Lily. Melanie if often called Mel by her family and friends. She has dark brown hair that curls and waves randomly. She likes it short (above her shoulders) but her pureblooded mother insists that she keeps it long enough to braid. Her bright sea-blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight, earning her the nickname (given to her by Sirius) Wildcat. Mel has a passion for sports like Quidditch and (a shock to her mother) soccer. Melanie is from a strict pureblood family with one older sister (Anastasia), an older brother (Jeffrey), and a younger brother (Merric).

Annabelle Johnson: She definitely qualifies as the first class snob of the group. She's the tallest out of all the girls (5'7") with a girly laugh and obsession for the latest fashion. Despite her snobby-ness though, Anna is quite sweet and often helps her friends with boy trouble. With her experience in boys, she has a fiery attitude and is very blunt. Her blond hair is worn very short and flips out, showing off her bright blue eyes and perfect face, easily the goddess of Gryffindor. Even though Anna is an only child, she has many aunts and cousins that are her age. They often visit Anna and also her friends. Anna is a half blood.

Cassandra Billings: Cassandra is medium in height (5'5") with black wavy hair and stormy eyes. She rivals Anna in the beauty department and Lily in the brains. Known as the quiet one of the group, she doesn't often speak out to others or people she just met. Although she is quiet normally, she can get extremely hyper off of sugar and other 'bouncy' products. Her expertise lies within advice on any topic besides boys. Is very good friends with Remus and James. Half-blood. She has two younger brothers (Robert {Bob} and Jacob).

Rosealyn Goldie: Rosie or Rose is the smart one. Although she is not in Gryffindor (she's in Ravenclaw) she still maintains a good friendship with all the girls, especially Cassie. Her brains and quick thinking earned her a prefect badge along with 'most trusted student'. Her long brown/golden hair and her bright brown eyes make her look approachable and nice. She has a very good sense of humor and often makes the others laugh. But like Lily and Mel, she has a deadly temper that only surface when no one is around and when she is pushed to her limits. She is the same height as Lily. Rose has one younger sister (Katie) who attends Hogwarts and four older brothers (George, Thomas, Sam, and Alexander). She is a pureblooded witch (the old kind).

James Potter: I don't really think I need to explain him. He's not any different from the James Potter in other fanfictions. James's is smart tying with Lily in that category. His messy, midnight hair and dreamy hazel eyes make him the second most wanted bachelor in Hogwarts. He starts out full of himself but slowly learns his lesson and becomes more humble (not too much though ;oD). He's tall – 6'. He has only one older sister (Madeline who prefers Maddie). James plays chaser of the Gryffindor team along with Rose's brother Alexander. His family is one of the oldest pureblooded families in the wizarding world, making him pressured to marry into another pureblooded family. But as we all know, that doesn't work out.

Sirius Black: Sirius, like James or the rest of the Marauders, does not need much explaining. We all know his family was pure evil and Slytherin-like but I couldn't help but wonder if they were always like that. So in the beginning, he's going to be happy with his family (sort of) but as the summer goes on, he's going to become suspicious. That's when he goes to the Potters. Sirius is a little taller than James and much cuter: long, shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes that glint mischievously give him a roguish look and the number one bachelor in Hogwarts. He's a beater on the Gryffindor team.

Remus Lupin: Aw… our favorite werewolf! Remus is shorter than James by about two inches with light brown, wavy hair and sparkling gray eyes. He often appears tired for reasons unknown to everyone except James, Sirius, Peter, and Cassie. He's very smart but tries to hide it behind a light-hearted mask that gives him the Marauder look. Master mind of all the pranks but normally does not pull them off. James or Sirius normally does that. Remus is half-blooded and has one older brother (MUCH older): Romulus.

Peter Pettigrew: The Marauders were awesome people (at least that's my opinion) so if Peter was in it, he must have been awesome to an extent. Meaning that he wasn't the betraying rat everyone saw him to be later on. That was his choice of the wrong path; he couldn't have always been like that. So in this story, he is going to be on the wimpy side but not so much. He's large with bright blond hair, beady eyes, yadda, yadda, yadda…

(A/N:) Ok, I know this is a bit much… but experience from my style of writing; I have MUCH trouble describing people without putting a complete stop to the story. I don't want to waste time doing that either so I decided to put it all in one section. You'll need to know these traits to know why they're acting like they are sometimes. Don't memorize it or anything; just know it so you don't get the characters confused. That's another thing it will help out with – if you get confused with the characters, just come back here and look 'em up!

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

It is a law at Hogwarts that Slytherins and Gryffindors are always to disagree. Everyone respected the unspoken rule and happily obliged it, even though it drove the professors mad. But it had been that way for years, ever since the famous rivalry between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. There was always at least one pair of arch nemeses from each respective (if you could call Slytherin that) house every year.

No one expected anything different this year.

Professor McGonagall sighed inwardly as she watched the young first years line up in front of her. She could already tell who had become friends with whom and who had become enemies; it wasn't hard to spot considering the fact that she had done this every year for the past five years.

Not wanting to waste more time, she called out the first name: "Abbot, Henry!"

A tall, lanky boy stumbled up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The hat sat in thought for a moment, probably conversing with the boy through his mind, before shouting "RAVENCLAW!"

The Great Hall erupted into applause as Henry Abbot ran to take his seat, the Ravenclaw table being the loudest. Minerva lifted the list again to read off the next name. "Billings, Cassandra!"

A girl with wavy black hair timidly walked up to the hat. She cautiously picked it up in her hands looking at in wearily. Cassandra glanced up momentarily and Minerva caught out of the corner of her eye a golden haired girl giving her the thumbs up. Minerva smiled to herself. It was good to have encouraging friends.

The hat slid onto Cassandra's head and sat there for over two minutes. Finally, the hat seemed to have made up its mind: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The line continued in alphabetical order, choosing houses for the first years. _'It's the same every year.'_ Minerva thought to herself.

And then something unexpected happened, something Minerva was not anticipating.

She guessed it started when she called the name of a short redheaded girl with vibrant green eyes… _'What was her name again? Oh yes, Lily Evans.'_

The small girl was standing near the back of the line and had to make her way through the anxious students, but this proved to be a problem; particularly with two boys in the front. They were much taller than she was and didn't seem to notice that she was trying to get to the Sorting Hat.

Minerva frowned when the boys continued not to move out of Evans's way and was about to make a comment when they were suddenly shoved aside by a petite brunette. The boy with long, shaggy hair (she recognized him as another Black) glared at the brunette while the other boy (Potter she presumed) glared at Evans. Evans glared right back and attempted to take a step at the Sorting Hat–

But fell right on her face.

Laughter rang through the hall as Minerva hurried forward to help Evans up. The brunette whom had shoved the two boys seemed furious but a tall blond held her back from pounding the daylights out of Potter.

When Evans was firmly back on her feet, she spun around and glared at Potter and Black. Tears welled up in her eyes and she marched defiantly over to the Sorting Hat. Placing it on her head roughly, the hall quieted down enough to hear it shout "GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva looked sternly at Potter and Black when Evans was seated safely at the Gryffindor table. "See me after dinner," she told them furiously.

They nodded solemnly and she went back to reading out the first year's names.

It must have been fate that had done it, but Potter, Black, Roberts (the brunette) and Evans all ended up in the same house. McGonagall glanced at the foursome one last time before sighing and shaking her head.

The years wouldn't go by fast enough.

(A/N:) Yep, EXTREMELY rough, I know. But you had to see what started the rivalry between Lily and James. Next chapter will be better and fun to write!

Thanks and Review!


	2. Playing with Fire

(A/N:) Oh great God above, you will NOT believe what happened to me.

Well, I guess it started out when we got the Comcast: High – speed thing. It sort of ruined our Internet after that with pop ups and stuff. It became so bad that I had to use AOL for a while. Not that AOL is bad; it's perfectly good. Well, then I began having trouble finding my documents in the files where they were SUPPOSED to be and our computer detected at least two viruses. And in late June, our computer finally gave up and crashed.

RIGHT WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY.

So if you've been wondering why I haven't updated in quite a while, that's the reason. I wouldn't really be on here if it weren't for my dad (being the genius that he is) fixed it so I could type up my story and save it. But it is still very sketchy so my updates will NOT come fast. (Oh, be quiet lorena! I'm lucky I can even do this much!).

Well, without further ado, let the story begin!

**_Dedication:_**

To Lorena and Marina for giving me such great ideas for this chapter!

****

**Chapter 1:**

**Playing with Fire**

"Foul! FOUL!!!!! OH THAT WAS SO A FOUL! COME ON YOU OLD BAG OF DRAGON DUNG! Oh! Sorry professor, it won't happen again! Yes, I know I said that last time but this time I really mean it! All right professor, I'll – YES!!!!!!!! SLYTHERIN RECEIVES A PENALTY FOR A BLUDGER HIT – MADE BY BLACK – COLLIDING WITH THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER WHILE THE QUAFFLE WAS NOT IN SCORING ZONE!!! GEEZE BLACK, YOU REALLY NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT TEMPER OF YOURS…"

Annabelle Johnson watched, amused as Sirius glared at Melanie and made slashing movement with his club. Melanie only laughed and waved cheerfully at the furious boy, he seemed to be seriously restraining himself from killing her right on the spot.

"She really shouldn't provoke him like that," drawled a voice beside Anna. She rolled her eyes and turned to Rosalyn Goldie.

"Did you know that only half the population of Hogwarts comes to watch the game?" Anna asked.

Lily Evans tore her eyes from the game to raise her eyebrows at her friend. "Why do the other half come I wonder?" she asked curiously.

"Well, if my calculations are correct – which they always are –"

"Except in Arithmacy," mumbled Rose.

"– than about 13% come to take a break from homework, 19% come to cheer on their favorite player, and 18% come to hear what tricks and comments Melanie says during the match."

Lily blinked. "You know, it's amazing how you still fail Arithmacy but can calculate percentages about the Hogwarts population in your head – and get them accurate."

"Some say that it's because she isn't applying herself; others will say it's because she's lazy; but me, I think it's because her will to know more about everyone else's personal life overpowers her much needed education."

Rose hid a smile and Lily snorted. Anna ground her teeth in anger and plastered a honey-sweet smile on her face. "You know what I think it is?" she asked sweetly turning around in her seat. "I think it's because she hasn't had the proper help to help her learn such complicated math skills for the bloody subject; but you would know all about that wouldn't you Lupin? After all, you are the one with that tutoring help."

"Ouch…" Peter Pettigrew murmured softly to Remus beside him.

"Shut-up," he whispered back.

A smug smile touched Anna's lips as she turned back around to watch the rest of the game.

Remus watched as Sirius distractedly hit a bludger, muttering to himself and red in the face. He frowned and looked over at the source of Sirius's anger to see Melanie smiling happily in her seat. Remus sighed heavily.

_'I would run if I were you,'_ he thought out to her softly.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PROVOKE HIM LIKE THAT!" Rose yelled out to the sprinting Melanie. Mel ran right up to them and clustered in the middle of their circle. It was a chilly November day at Hogwarts and all of them were huddled up to keep warm. Anna in particular had many layers of clothes on mumbling, "I _hate_ the cold! I hate it, _I hate it_!"

"No you didn't. You just mumbled it to yourself in the stands; and I'm positive Melanie couldn't have heard you all the way from there," Lily said absently. She looked all around for the livid Sirius but he was nowhere on the pitch. "Come on, we better go back up–"

"GOTCHA!"

Lily, Anna, and Rose all spun around to see Melanie and Sirius toppled over each other, Melanie trying to get free and Sirius trying to pommel her with his club.

"YOU COST US THE GAME ROBERTS!!!" Sirius yelled furiously. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE CUP FINAL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!"

"It – wasn't – my – fault!" Melanie gasped in between ducking and swerving out of the way of his beaters' club. "You – were – the – one – that – chose – to – listen!"

"ROB – ERTS!!!!!!!!" Sirius roared.

Lily, Anna, and Rose all stared open-mouthed at the two, unable to do anything but stare.

With a sudden burst of strength and speed, Mel pushed Sirius away and tore up to the castle. Growling in frustration Sirius got up to run after her, spouting curses like the devil himself. Running a few steps forward, he suddenly flew through the air and fell flat on his face in the mud.

Looking around, he spotted Lily's outstretched foot and would-be innocent smile. He glared menacingly at her and heaved himself off the ground. Throwing one more glare at Lily, he sprinted after the doomed Melanie.

* * *

Cassandra Billings hummed to herself quietly, flipping through the pages of the latest Witch Weekly. Hurried footsteps were heard outside the dorm door and her stormy eyes flickered its way. She braced herself inwardly. _'Uh oh…'_

**_BANG!!_**

Cassie grimaced and faced her dark-headed friend. "_Please,_ don't slam the door!"

Melanie looked at her for a moment, her fear and panic gone, and then shook her head amused. "You have another headache? You think it might rain then?"

Cassie massaged her temples and nodded slowly. Headaches predicting the weather weren't exactly a blessing. "Whom're you running from in such a hurry?" she asked.

Mel's face drained of color and she looked around her room frantically. "I've got to hide!" she wailed dramatically, "Black's after me!"

Cassie looked unfazed. "What did you do to him?"

"I… err… well, you see I kind of…" Mel trailed off. Sighing meekly, she hung her head in shame. "I made him loose the game for Gryffindor," she said in a very quiet voice.

Cassie looked up, all illness forgotten.

"You **_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!_**"

Mel cringed. "I – I didn't mean to! He just took my advice the wrong way…"

"OH AND PRAYTELL, HOW DID YOU DO _THAT_ HOUDINI?"

"I uh… I told him that… that Anna was out in the middle of the field… wearing a bikini…"

Cassie blinked for a moment. "Did… did Anna hear you say that?" she asked suspiciously.

"No. I took the microphone away from my mouth. No one heard but Black and a few of the professors… I think."

"Oh, you thought wrong."

Melanie froze stock still and Cassie's grin became wider and wider. She was staring over Melanie's shoulder at the doorway.

"While you thought that only _I_ heard that dear comment, others did as well. I don't think you covered up your microphone completely Roberts…"

Melanie moaned and turned around slowly.

There sat Sirius Black in all his glory; hovering on a broomstick just outside the girls doorway. Windswept hair all in a frazzle and bright gold and red Quidditch robes rumpled from the game. His ice blue eyes were blazing at her with deep loathing and hatred.

"And who else heard me Black?" Mel asked timidly.

"Ah… Mallory seemed to have heard you loud and clear, despite what you say about taking away your microphone," Sirius said in a dangerous tone.

Melanie's eyes widened. Mallory Lastinson was Sirius's current 'steady' girlfriend. Apparently not anymore, with the way Sirius reacted to Melanie's remark.

"Well, what did she say?" Mel asked not wanting to hear the answer at all.

Sirius smiled but none of the usual warmth was in it. "She told me that if I wanted to look at other girls, that was fine. But I couldn't do it while I was with her. And if you get my gist…"

Cassie's eyebrows rose. "Sirius, I don't think Mel meant for that to happen. You know her, she can't keep her mouth shut when she's up to something…"

"HEY!" Melanie exclaimed to her friend. Cassie shrugged and faced Sirius again.

"You can't punish her for something she can't help. Come on give her a chance! I mean, she's _Melanie Gabrielle Roberts_."

Sirius snorted. "Her rich mummy and daddy and her pureblooded background aren't going to save her. Her families just as old as mine! Plus, even if she were the Malfoys or the Potters I would still be all over her about what she did to me! She deserves it!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF?!?" Melanie yelled, losing her temper.

"I'M SURPRISED THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO EVEN GRASP THAT POINT!!"

"WELL WE'RE NOT ALL PERFECT LIKE THE ALMIGHTY SIRIUS BLACK!!!"

"I'M NOT ALMIGHTY!!!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, YOU'RE A–"

"I'M INCREDIBLE!!!"

"NO, I WAS THINKING MORE ALONG THE LINES OF–"

**_"QUIET!!!!!!!"_**

Sirius and Melanie breathed heavily as they turned to the two girls in the doorway. Lily and Anna stood there, both seeming to be out of breath. Lily's hair and clothes were rumpled; the ends of her scarf covered in mud from being dragged. She looked like she had just flown on a broom without bothering to tie her cloak, scarf, or hair securely. But her eyes…

Oh, they flashed like the raging storm forming outside.

Anna on the other hand just looked surprised. She looked immaculately beautiful as always, with pink cheeks and nose from the cold outside. Her layers of clothes seemed to keep the rest of the cold out.

"Sirius how did you get up here?" Anna asked curiously.

"That's what I'd like to know," Lily said, folding her arms. Her eyes never left Sirius. "As prefect, I'm going to have to report you."

Melanie jumped for the open opportunity. "I'll make a deal with you Black!" she said quickly. "If Lily doesn't report your presence in this dormitory – which is punishable by expulsion – then you won't pommel me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Melanie, searching for any hidden motives or loopholes. _'If I choose to pound her, then I face expulsion or a lot of detentions; if I choose to take her deal, than I get off the hook but no revenge…'_ Sirius suddenly grinned evilly. _'Well, maybe not revenge in this form… a different type of revenge will do… plus the time will let me make it extra _special_.'_

"Deal," Sirius said holding out his hand. Melanie sighed in relief and shook it.

"But next time Roberts," Sirius said, backing out into the stairway, "you'll pay _dearly_."

"You know that he'll probably play some prank on you for revenge," Cassie said when Sirius was gone.

"Yah, but at least I know its coming," Melanie closed the door and walked to Cassie's bed to sit with her.

"What were you reading anyway?"

"Witch Weekly," Cassie replied nonchalant.

"But I thought you hated that magazine!" Anna explained, picking the copy up and leafing through it.

"You called them a bunch of 'stuck–up–people–who–think–they–know–everything–and–pry–into–celebrities–lives–just–for–fun'," Lily declared, coming to join the group. "Rose says 'Hi!' by the way."

"How's she doing?" Cassie asked.

It was the beginning of a conversation that didn't die until at least midnight.

* * *

(A/N:) That was a very short chapter… hmm. Alright, I have a question for you guys:

1. Would you like longer chapters (which sometimes means longer waits) or shorter chapters with sometimes shorter waits?

Anyway, I personally like longer chapters on stories but I would like to know what you want. Just curious. Also, I need opinions on some things: would you like me include a commentary at the beginning and end of the chapter by Sirius? It would be funny (I'll try!).

Oh well, all I have to say is review!!!


End file.
